


The Last Rose

by skchlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Intertwined hands, Joshua soft, M/M, Perfectly made for each other, Seokmin soft, Valentine's Day Fluff, kisses and hug, seoksoo boyfriend istg, seoksoo fluffiest boyfriends, so many I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skchlee/pseuds/skchlee
Summary: It's Valentine's day! Joshua gave Seokmin a bouquet of flowers and there's a meaning behind it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Last Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This is my gift for all the SeokSoo shipper and this is also my first ao3 fic.

Seokmin is currently scrolling through his Twitter account. He saw most of his friends posting their gifts from their boyfriends. He is kind of jealous but he immediately shook his head and removed the jealousy from his feelings.

He receives so much love from Joshua and he doesn't need a gift because being with him is one of the best gifts. He is more than enough.

Joshua is not a materialistic guy. In their four-year relationship, he knows how many times Joshua gave him a gift. Every Christmas, one time on Valentine's day, on his birthday, and sometimes in their anniversaries. And on all of those special days, Joshua is always with him. There are no special days that Joshua isn't with Seokmin. He always makes time to celebrate those special days with Seokmin. 

Seokmin remembered that one time, he bought Joshua a gift for Valentine's day and Joshua became upset with him because the gift was expensive. They almost fought but Joshua told him, 

"Don't buy expensive things for me, sunshine. Celebrating Valentine's day with you is more than enough." 

That day was the last time that he bought a gift for Joshua. And today he thought of buying him a gift again, it's a couple necklace with moon and sun pendants. The necklace is so beautiful and Seokmin wants to have a couple necklace with Joshua. The necklace with the moon pendant is for Joshua and the other one with the sun pendant is for him. Hoping that Joshua will not upset. 

He is currently at the rooftop, their favorite place. They decided to celebrate Valentine's day here. He is waiting for Joshua to arrive. Seokmin gets the two velvet box inside his pocket. He opened it and he immediately smiled when he saw the two necklaces. It's a gold necklace and the pendants are very beautiful. "I hope Joshua will not be upset." 

He put the two necklaces back inside his pocket. "Sunshine!" He looked back and he saw the love of his life. Seokmin opened his arms and Joshua rushed to him. He gave him a tight hug and Joshua kissed him on his temple. "Happy Valentine's day." 

"Happy Valentine's day, love." 

Joshua pouted at him. "I'm sorry, I'm lat--" Seokmin smiled at him and he shook his head.

"It's okay love, I understand." Joshua smiled at him. Seokmin is nervous, he hopes that Joshua will not upset. "Ah, love?" 

Joshua intertwined their hands. "Yes, sunshine?" 

"Please don't be upset." 

"Why?" Joshua furrowed his brows but his smile is not leaving his lips. 

"I bought you a gift." Joshua was supposed to speak but Seokmin cut him off. "I promise this is the last time that I will give you a gift except for very special days. Promise, please don't be upset." 

Seokmin pouted and that's it, Joshua didn't know what to do when his boyfriend pouted at him. He heaves a sigh, Seokmin pouting is one of his weaknesses. "This is the last time sunshine, okay? You know that I don't want you to buy me a gift except for those special days." Seokmin immediately nods and smiled. Joshua smiled at him, "So what's your gift?" 

Seokmin let go of Joshua's hands and he pulled out the two velvet boxes. Joshua widened his eyes when he saw two velvet box. "Two gif--"

"Shh, no. This one is for you and this one is for me." Joshua slowly nods and Seokmin opened the velvet box for Joshua. "It's beautiful right?" Joshua smiled and nods at him. "Let me put this to you." Joshua turned his back and Seokmin gently put the necklace. 

"What is your pendant?" Seokmin opened the velvet box. 

"Sun." 

"Just like you." Seokmin giggled. "Let me." Seokmin turned his back and Joshua gently put the necklace. After that Seokmin and Joshua looked at their necklaces. "It's so beautiful," Joshua uttered and Seokmin smiled widely. "Thank you sunshine." 

"You're welcome." Joshua smiled but he suddenly remembered something. 

"Oh, by the way, I also have a gift for you." Seokmin widens his eyes. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, wait." Joshua runs and Seokmin didn't expect that Joshua bought him a gift. The last time that Joshua bought him a gift for Valentine's is their first Valentine's together. 

He saw Joshua with a bouquet in his hands. Seokmin blushed when he saw it and Joshua smiled at him when he saw that his boyfriend is blushing. "Roses for you." 

"Thank you love." Seokmin gets the roses and he smiled widely. 

"Anytime sunshine." Seokmin sniffed the roses and it smells so good. He really loves the smell of roses, it is so relaxing. 

He was about to look up but he saw a different rose. He looked closely and he sniffed, it's a fake rose but the smell is like a real rose. 

He looked up while his brows are furrowed "Love, are these real or fake roses?--I mean it's alright if it's real or fake, it doesn't matter. I'm just curious." Joshua giggles. 

Joshua held Seokmin's free hand. "All of this is real roses except for this one." He pointed out the fake rose. "Why love?" Seokmin asked and Joshua grinned at him. 

He put his hand at Seokmin's waist and pulled him closer. "Guess," Joshua whispered. Seokmin squints his eyes and nods. Seokmin is quietly thinking and Joshua is staring at him.

"Uhm, ninety-nine percent of your love for me is real and one percent of it is fake?" Joshua chuckles and he pinched Seokmin's cheek because of his cuteness. 

"No, sunshine." 

"Then, what?" Joshua cupped his cheeks and leaned a kiss. But Seokmin didn't kiss him back because he is pouting. "Answer me first."

Joshua bit his inner lip, he is shy because the meaning of it is kind of cringe. He lowered his head because of his shyness. He is thinking that Seokmin will laugh at him. It's okay that Seokmin will laugh at him--he means that maybe Seokmin didn't like the meaning of it. 

"Is there a meaning behind it?" Seokmin paused and he heard that Seokmin breath hitched. "Is this a sign that you will break up with me?"

Joshua widened his eyes and immediately looked at him. When their eyes meet, he saw Seokmin's eyes are glassy. The pink blush on his cheeks are now gone and his worried face is now visible. Joshua wants to punch himself right now for making Seokmin think that he will break up with him. 

"No, no sunshine. That's not the meaning of it." He held Seokmin's hand tightly. He kissed Seokmin's knuckles and tiptoed to kiss Seokmin's forehead, an assurance that Joshua will not break up with him. 

"T-Then, what is it? What's the meaning of this one fake rose." Seokmin emphasized the word 'fake'. 

Joshua bit his inner lip again. Joshua heaves a sigh and he gently squeezed Seokmin's hand. He looked at him, eye to eye and he gave him a sweet smile. 

"It means...that I will stop loving you." He paused and he saw many tears escape from Seokmin's eyes. "When all these roses die."

"A-All of this will die in just a few days--" Seokmin stopped when he realized something. He immediately blushed and cried because of what his lover said. "L-Love." 

"Fake rose don't die, sunshine." Joshua wiped Seokmin's tears but he cried even more. "Oh, my crybaby." Joshua cooed and hugged Seokmin. When Seokmin stopped crying, Joshua loses his hug and looked at Seokmin. He wiped Seokmin's tears again and kissed the cute mole on his cheek. 

"I hate you and your wittiness" Seokmin chuckles because of Joshua's wittiness. "You are so witty you know?" Seokmin wiped his tears and Joshua laughs at him. Well, that's the fact. Joshua is witty and it's one of the best traits he has that Seokmin really adores.

"That's why you love me." Seokmin raised his one brow and shook his head. He slowly put down the bouquet on the table near them. Then, Seokmin wraps his arms around Joshua's neck and Joshua settled his hands at Seokmin's hips. "I love you because you are Joshua Hong."

He kissed him and Joshua responds to his kisses. The kiss is slow, softly and full of love. Both of them melts because of their kisses, they always love this kind of feeling. Seokmin fits for Jisoo and vice versa. Everything is perfect even their lips everytime they kiss (just like now) and also when they intertwined their hands, it's just they are so perfectly made for each other. 

After a breathtaking kiss, they finally pull out, smiles still lingering on their lips. They are blushing and Joshua held Seokmin's hands, for the nth time they intertwined their hands again. They love how their hands are fit for one another. "I love you, Joshua." 

"I love you, happy Valentine's day again to my one and only sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! Thanks to my best friend who helped me to edit this! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you and happy carat's day!


End file.
